


I am a Satyr

by smolbirbplant



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Satyr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbirbplant/pseuds/smolbirbplant
Summary: Lucia has been given her first demigod, a young girl named Samantha. Will the satyr be able to bring her first demigod to camp half-blood?





	I am a Satyr

I woke up in a small navy blue minivan with my father driving in front of a middle school in Portland Oregon. The school was brick and had about three hundred students standing in the parking lot. I hopped out of the car and went over to the front door beside my father. He rolled down the window.

“Lucia, remember-”

“Don’t take off your hat or shoes.” I interrupted. “I know.”

“That’s my girl.” He took out a tablet and showed me a picture of a thirteen-year-old girl with brown straight hair, a ton of freckles, and a small pimple on her left cheek. “Samantha Johnson.” He told me. “Your first demigod.”

“I’m ready,” I said as a pulled my backpack up off of the ground. “See you back at camp.” I limped over to a small bike rack full of bikes and got my stuff together. I reached into my pocket and felt a small wooden pipe. Good, it’s still there. I thought. I started limping with my fake feet over to the door, scanning the crowd for Samantha.

“LOOK OUT!!!!!!” Is all I heard before a small girl crashed into me.

“I’m so sorry.” I heard a girl say. I opened my eyes to see a girl reaching down to pick up my bag. It was Samantha.

“It’s ok,” I said. I made sure my shoes were on and stood up.

“I’m Samantha.” She said as she gave me my bag.

“Lucia.” She grabbed my hand and shook it. Samantha had a black tee-shirt with a small pin on the upper left corner that had picture of a goat and said, ‘Goats 4 life.’ I giggled.

“What?” Samantha asked. “Did my little brother put gum in my hair again?”

“No,” I told her. “I just like your pin.” Samantha looked down and giggled.

“Thanks, my mom made me wear it. I like your hat.” I looked up at my navy blue baseball cap.

“Thanks,” I said. “Can I have help finding my way around?”

“Sure.” Samantha started walking in the building. Samantha squinted at one of the signs on a classroom door. “Sorry, I’ve got dyslexia.”

“It’s alright,” I said. A sign of a demigod I thought.

“What’s your locker number?” Samantha asked. I dug through my bag knowing my father had given me what I’d need to look like a normal student but I wasn’t sure if I had any papers.

“Have you got your locker form from the principal?” Samantha asked.

“No,” I said. Thank the gods for that. Samantha led me over to a dark brown wooden door and knocked on it. The door fell open to reveal an office with a large black desk and a short chubby man sitting behind it in a black leather chair.

“Are you the new student?” He asked while glaring at me.

“Y-yes.” I stuttered. The man grabbed a folder and gave it to me. 

“This has your schedule, locker number, and stuff.” He grunted. “Go to class.” He shooed Samantha and me out of his office and into the hall.

“Let’s take a peek.” Samantha took the folder and opened it up. She took a piece of paper out and scanned it. I think this had your locker number on it. She held up the paper in front of me. 

“Locker number 108,” I said. “Where is that?” Samantha turned around and looked at the lockers behind her.

“Right here.” She said as the put her hand on a white locker door. “And mine’s number 114.” Samantha walked over to a nearby locker. “Here.” Samantha grabbed the lock and started twisting it. The door popped open then she shut it. “Try your combo.” I looked at the paper 

37-45-6 

I put it the code and the door popped open. 

“Now put your stuff in,” Samantha said.

I shoved my backpack into the locker and made sure my reed pipe was still in my sweater pocket. Samantha turned around and started to walk away.

“Hey, wait.” I couldn’t go much faster with my stupid pants and fake feet on. “Come on Samantha!” Samantha kept on walking. “Samanth-” I cut myself off when I saw what she was walking towards. “Holy Hera,” I mumbled. I looked up at the twenty-foot tall hellhound standing in the parking lot. Thank the Gods everybody had gone inside for school. 

“It’s now or never,” I said before I pulled off my pants and fake feet. I took my reed pipes out of my pocket and started playing. Samantha stared at the hellhound. No telling what she saw. I continued playing till the hellhound was drowsy. I looked around for something large and sharp.

“Over here.” I heard something whisper. “Over you.” I looked up to see a bird and followed it to a large tree. I used all of my strength to jump and grab a branch then yank it off the tree. I ran back over to the hellhound which was on top of Samantha.

“Samantha!” I yelled just before I threw her the stick. Samantha grabbed the stick and stabbed the hellhound. It turned into yellow dust and floated away in the wind. 

“I’ve gotta’ get you to camp.” I panted. Samantha looked down at my goat legs.

“G-g-g-goat.” she said just before she fell over and blacked out.

“This must happen to dad all of the time.” I sighed. I pulled on my pants and fake feet then ran inside up to my locker. Lucky for me I remembered the combination. 

37-45-6

I twisted the lock and the door popped open. I snatched my stuff and ran back out to Samantha. I opened my navy blue bag and dug around for a small golden coin, a gold drachma. I pulled out my small water bottle and made a small rainbow then tossed the small coin and said, “Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering show me James Overleaf.” An image of my father shimmered on the water.

“Dad!” I said. My father turned around and smiled.

“Lucia.” He looked at me. “You need a ride?” I nodded and he nodded back. “I’ll be there shortly.” And with that, the image faded. I grabbed Samantha and dragged her body over to a large tree. We waited and I drifted off to sleep after a little bit of time.

 

“Lucia?” I awoke to a small horse voice. My eyes glided open and I saw Samantha with her hair a mess sitting in the grass in front of me.

“What happened?” She asked me. I bit my lip. I didn’t think I’d be the one to explain everything. I thought.

“Well.” I thought for a moment.

“All I remember is seeing a large, dog?” Samantha paused for a moment. “I’m not sure what it was.”

“It was a hellhound,” I said.

“A what?” Samantha asked just as a small navy blue minivan pulled up next to us.

“That’s my dad,” I said as I got up.

“But-” Samantha started.

“I’ll tell you at camp,” I told her then I darted over to the van so she didn’t have time to question it. “Dad!” I yelled as I limped up to the car. The door flew open and two cops could be heard as he put his hooves on the hard and cracked tar. Samantha started walking up behind me but then stopped dead in her tracks.

“You’re a-a-a” she stuttered.

“Satyr.” My father said.

“I was going to say donkey,” Samantha replied.

“Goat.” I piped in. “Half goat.” Samantha took a small step back. “Samantha.” I ran over to her and grabbed her as she fell back and passed out. 

“Get her in the car.” My father held the door open as I grabbed Samantha and shoved her in the car then buckled her up the best I could. Then we were off.

 

“Put her here.” One of the Apollo campers said to my father and I pointing to a bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the most cringy things I've ever read. I was going through my old computer and found this story that I started to write three years ago. The document hasn't been touched since then. The writing is clunky and I broke out into laughter at how awkwardly the characters are written when reading back through this. I'm posting it so that others can cringe with me.


End file.
